1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk drive suspensions, and, more particularly, to suspensions having doubly increased dimple contact force through separate, differential deflections of the flexure frame toward the load beam so as to carry the flexure tongue having dimple engagement with the load beam closer to the beam, and thus have greater dimple contact force. The invention further relates to suspension flexures, and to suspension manufacturing and operating methods.
More specifically, in a preferred embodiment, the invention provides increased dimple contact force from a generally conventional suspension and flexure arrangement by doubly deflecting the outrigger struts of the flexure toward the supporting load beam in differential relation to have a greater deflection and local strut displacement in a first location and a lesser deflection and local strut displacement in a second location on the initially deflected portion of the frame outriggers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk drive suspensions comprise in general an assembly of a mount plate, a load beam attached to an actuator and having and a beam portion that can include or comprise a stiffener, and a flexure that can be added to or formed with the beam portion. The flexure typically has a frame including outrigger struts and cantilevered tongue to carry a slider in gimballing relation about a dimple locus defined by a dimple on the tongue or the load beam and an opposing cooperating surface conversely on the load beam or tongue under a force referred to as the dimple contact force (sometimes DCF). The suspension assembly is in operative association with a disk.